


Texts He Never Sent

by Abstract_Reality



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Depression, M/M, after-relationship sorrow, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Reality/pseuds/Abstract_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's life after Erwin leaves him isn't easy.<br/>And these are the texts he never sent Erwin, telling the small and depressing journey of his after-relationship depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts He Never Sent

**Author's Note:**

> It's a drabble and it shows.  
> I don't own any of the characters, just the plot.  
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism. Please evade pointless hate.  
> Like I said, this is merely a drabble.

Levi sat there, hand clutched firmly around his phone and chewing on his lip. He looked around his small apartment living room with a sigh and stared at the text address. **_Erwin._** His former lover. He’d been sitting for hours, trying in vain to find something to text the man.

 

_Hey…it’s Levi…I left my favorite pair of underwear at your place? Mind if I come pick them up?_

God, how pitiful. And why did he state his name? Though, knowing Erwin, he probably deleted his number right after  he drove off in his car after the break-up.

 

_Or maybe you can bring them by? I still have some of your things._

Yeah right. Why would Erwin waste gas like that.

 

_I know your mother hates me. I don’t understand why you used to insist she didn’t._

He stares at the text for a few minutes before pressing the backspace bar on the keypad and flopping back on the couch. My, the past few weeks have just been wonderful for him, haven’t they?

 -------

About a week later he sits in the coffee shop. Some hipster looking teenager sits in the corner, texting someone and looking out the window expectantly. Old men in the corner of the shop laugh and talk in Spanish. The woman behind the counter, whose known him since before the break up, serves with a smile on her face. Yet every time she looks over in his direction her eyes reflect a sad understanding of how the past few weeks have taken a toll on him. He puts his head down and pulls out his phone.

 

Scrolling through apps he’ll never use and drinking a bitter latte, he shrinks into his scarf. The weather was cold and snowy, but he didn’t notice. He never really felt warm without Erwin around. Their first date was in the shop, at the exact table he was currently sitting in. God, why was Levi doing this to himself?

 

_It’s been a month and I still miss you like a fucking limb._

Backspace.

 

_Please come back._

Infuriated backspace.

 

Miss Hipster’s boyfriend walks in and gives her a red-nosed, cold lipped kiss. Levi storms out, coffee still lukewarm on the table and phone shoved in his front pocket.

\---------

Eyes watery and rimmed with a red tint of utter sadness, Levi stares at the phone on the coffee table. Some reality bitch on TV is ranting on and on about what little she knows of the real world, using the words “like,” “totally,” and “oh my god” every five seconds. He shuts it off and face plants the couch.

 

_Remember the few weeks before we broke up? I bought one of my favorite novels and you scoffed. Asked me why I didn’t read something more interesting. “Like Sports Illustrated” you said._

He pauses with a shiver.

_I could feel my inside splinter because I finally realized how different we were from each other._

Backspace.

\---------

The ring on Levi’s index finger makes a goosebump-worthy clatter against the bottle of whiskey in his hand. Levi stares at the bronze contents before taking a swig that would surely make any normal person puke. He slams it down with such an intensity that it’s surprising the bottle didn’t break.

 

_It’s funny. It’s nearly 4 a.m. and here I am, drinking away everything we had._

He takes another quick swig.

 

_Funny. The alcohol tastes just like you._

He doesn’t remember whether he deleted the text or sent it to his archive, but he does remember crying until his bones ached.

\------

Angry, salty tears well up in his eyes as he stares at Erwin from across the diner. He’s with some strawberry blonde chick, laughing like everything in his life was just as peachy as the smoothies they were drinking. The sight made him feel sick. He throws a twenty on the table and heads out the back door, practically sprinting for his car and locking himself inside. He slams his fist against the wheel and the center console. He screams and throws his gloves and scarf in the back seat, grabbing his phone.

 

_I miss you. So goddamn much. I’m envious of how fast you were able to move on._

Tears his jeans as he dares to glance back up at the smiling couple in the diner. Erwin reaches over and lightly touches the back of her hand, like he’d done with Levi so many times before and the girl kisses him softly. Levi flings his phone into the passenger seat and swings open the car door, puking up whatever he ate. After his throat is done stinging and he’s blinked away all the tears, he closes the door, turns off his phone, and gets the fuck out of there.

\----------

One smashed mirror and a few complaints from the neighbors later, Levi finds himself on his apartment balcony. He can’t remember when his one beer turned into more than six, but now he can’t walk around without stepping on a can. He stares down at his phone, bleary eyed and depressed as ever.

 

_You know, we were never in love._

_But dear God we could’ve been._

_We fucking could have been._

He can’t even delete the message before he starts to sob, staggering in the house and placing his phone on the floor. He flops next to it, spilling his beer all over the device and passing out.


End file.
